MRAM bit cell state determination typically relies on the use of amplifiers and comparators to determine if the MRAM bit's resistance is higher or lower than a stable reference resistor. The MRAM bit is considered a “1” or a “0” depending on whether its resistance is higher or lower than the reference. The reference resistance should be of a value that allows one to separate the two states of an MRAM device (parallel versus antiparallel magnetization, or, equivalently, low resistance versus high resistance).
An ideal circuit would involve temperature compensation such that over the operating temperature range the reference resistance varies at the same rate as the memory cell resistance as a function of temperature. An elegant way to achieve this thermal coefficient of resistance matching is to use a similar MRAM device as the reference element.
In the case of thermal-assist MRAM, high-temperature operations such as solder re-flow for device attach can decouple an antiferromagnetic layer from the ferromagnetic storage layer, allowing the storage layer magnetization to change direction, and thus causing the device to assume an indeterminate resistance. Because of this effect, resistors made from MRAM elements in thermal-assist MRAM do not provide useful, stable reference resistances against which one can compare the memory cell resistance.
It would be desirable to provide an MRAM reference cell that does not rely upon a non-MRAM ROM to set an MRAM reference resistance value, or upon large-area non-MRAM resistors with costly trimming steps and poorly matched temperature coefficients of resistance. In addition, it would be desirable to provide an MRAM reference cell that does not need to be programmed after solder re-flow associated with part attachment. Such a reference cell would provide a more compact memory, well-match temperature coefficient of resistance between memory elements and reference elements, and a reference memory with resistance value set by the circuit layout design rather than through a boot-up procedure.